


The depth of desperation is endless, and you just keep pulling me down.

by Yesiamhere



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Desire, Desperation, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Floor Sex, Gay Sex, Grinding, Guilty Pleasures, Hot, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Loss of Control, M/M, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Oops, Passion, Power Dynamics, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamhere/pseuds/Yesiamhere
Summary: Self-control may be something Lucifer had once prided himself in, in his ability to let almost nothing sway him once he was set in his ways; but then there was Diavolo, who's entire purpose seemed to take that control and drown it in his pool of desire. And honestly, as much as he would want to deny it, Lucifer wasn't complaining.-"Not at all. It's much easier to get those splendid reactions out of you when we're alone, Luci." All the prince got in response was a low growl and flushed cheeks before he was kissing Lucifer again. The door was slammed shut as lips clashed, hands roamed and clothes were thrown everywhere. They were desperate, and feelings were spilling.If only tonight lasted forever.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140
Collections: Obey Me





	The depth of desperation is endless, and you just keep pulling me down.

**Author's Note:**

> Idfk what I'm doing or writing anymore, but I'm kinda a sucker for sloppy passionate feelings ngl, and I wanted to write that so- here we are :p

Self control had always been something Lucifer could pride himself in. Something that stuck with him throughout practically his entire life, which was a _very_ long time. Yet something- or someone -had come along to take all that self control and make it evaporate into thin air.

It's not like Diavolo knew about it either. They had been, _t_ _ogether,_ before, but not anything concrete. They had never talked about the burning desire they both had for the other, not in seriousness. Especially when Lucifer usually refused to accept how he felt, _u_ _sually._

And so maybe it was the alcohol they had been drinking earlier that night, or just his body betraying him, but for once Lucifer felt he truly couldn't complain: not when his breath was being taken away from him with no remorse; not when those usually gentle hands were everywhere on his body, pulling and grasping at everything they could touch; not when he was being plunged into the depths of pure and utter _desperation_ that he didn't know could be so endless.

The entire evening of celebrations had been for once filled with longing looks, teasing touches and whispered words that only the other could hear. In all truthfulness it was something Lucifer had never experienced before, and it gave him small bubbles of excitement that pricked at his skin like needles. And now:

_Those needles were on fire._

The eldest brother may be covered in layers upon layers of clothing as they stumbled down the halls of HoL, but every single touch, every single piece of his body that came in contact with Diavolo, it burned. It burned as much as the fire that engulfed him when he fell, blasting through the devildom's atmosphere: seen only as a falling star to onlookers that could spot him.

Diavolo's slightly swollen lips attached onto Lucifer's desperatly once again, both of them tilting their heads with open mouths to get a better angle as they practically attacked each other. They hadn't even made it to Lucifer's room yet, but the moment they were alone, hands couldn't help from reaching out to each other, yearning for the other's touch more than usual.

Slamming them both into the wall just metres away from Lucifer's bedroom door, Diavolo pulled on said demon's bottom lip with his teeth. The eldest brother gasped a little, at the action and at the force with which he was being pushed into the wall behind him, not used to the prince exerting so much power when he was usually calm, collected and a lot gentler than he was being right now.

It's not like Lucifer could blame him, he had no right to. So instead he ran his hands through those delightfully red locks on his head, tugging harshly as Diavolo slipped a tongue into Lucifer's open mouth. Last time, they had had been in sync when they kissed, able to move languidly: but tonight, their noses bumped, and teeth could be felt clashing against the other. They were out of sync- out of sync, uncoordinated, and sloppy, nothing but pure _desire_ and _passion_ running through both of their veins.

Breaking away reluctantly, Diavolo pulled back with heavy breaths and lips covered in moisture that made them glisten in the light. Fingers shaking in pure anticipation, he moved to Lucifer's waistcoat, wanting to _oh so desperately_ rid the clothing that lay between them. He had (sloppily) gotten through about 2 buttons when the other demon peeled himself off of the wall with a lustful look in his eyes.

There were many things Diavolo loved about Lucifer, but that look- that, pure and utterly dark look in his eyes when they did this, that had to be one of his favourites. 

Pulling Diavolo along with him by his neck, Lucifer backed down the corridor towards his bedroom door. The prince continued to undo the buttons of his waistcoat, following Lucifer's steps almost cautiously. Staring into those crimson eyes, he raised a brow. The eldest brother only smirked that signature smirk, bringing Diavolo's head even closer so their lips were centimetres apart.

"I just wanted some privacy, Diavolo. Unless you would prefer to carry on doing it out here- _where anyone could see us_?" His voice was husky and low, matching the rest of his disheveled appearance. Diavolo chuckled, both of them finally at Lucifer's door. The corridor wasn't long in any way shape or form, yet it had definitely took them over 10 minutes just to get to the end of it.

"Not at all. It's much easier to get those splendid reactions out of you when we're alone, Luci." All the prince got in response was a low growl and flushed cheeks before he was kissing Lucifer again. Before he was curling his fingers into the others waistcoat with one hand, the other reaching out to open the door behind Lucifer. After it was opened, sparks flew again as they both realised how close they were to being alone. The door was slammed shut as lips clashed, hands roamed and clothes were thrown everywhere. They were desperate, and feelings were spilling.

_If only tonight lasted forever._

Pushing a half naked Lucifer down onto the nearest thing to them - a chair behind the desk littered with stacks of paperwork - Diavolo decided to make do and clambered up onto the other demons lap hastily, pressing their uncovered chests together and attacking his mouth yet again. If Diavolo had to describe the way he felt right now, it would be one word:

_Addicted._

He was addicted to Lucifer. Addicted to his stern personality. Yet addicted to the rare, soft side that he didn't often show. Addicted to getting pulled in by those deep, crimson eyes. Addicted to way those usually frowning lips felt when pressed against his own. Addicted to those hands that were so rough with him, and yet so gentle at the same time. He was just, addicted to everything that _was_ Lucifer. Sometimes he even wondered what it would be like to date the other demon. He couldn't help it, the other man was truly and utterly _intoxicating._ He may be the heir to the throne of the devildom, but in truth, if Lucifer told him to get on his knees right now and beg, he probably would without a second thought.

His hands ran over Lucifer's torso as their mouths continued to fight, aggressively seaking more, more, _more._ Diavolo took in every curve, dip and piece of muscle that he could find, creating a mental imagine of Lucifer's body. Lucifer's hands were just as invested, running all over and scraping against the prince's back, even slipping past the his pants and giving his ass a squeeze occasionally.

After a while of biting Lucifer's already swollen lips and exploring every part of his mouth that he could with his tongue, Diavolo broke away from the kiss once again, a string of saliva being the only thing connecting their mouths now. Both were panting heavily as they simply stared into each others eyes. So many words spoken, yet unable to be heard by the common ear. Then Diavolo's eyes started to roam- and Lucifer decided that he didn't even need Diavolo's hands to be touching him, just his gaze alone was enough to make his skin flush red and burn.

His gaze was filled with desire, and Lucifer couldn't say that he would ever get tired of the way Diavolo looked at him. Like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. It made his pride swell even more, and made him want to do, _be_ so much better for him.

A range of conflicted thoughts ran through the prince's head, wondering what he could do. He was tempted to get straight to it, but right now, he wanted to savour- _Every. Single. Thing._ He wanted this to be a night that would be unforgettable even hundreds of years into the future.

Leaning forward, he latched onto Lucifer's neck, planting sloppy kisses to that porcelain skin. That was another thing Diavolo was addicted to- _marking Lucifer_. Showing his wish to claim the other demon as his own and tainting that perfect, smooth white skin that he never showed anyone else.

Lucifer couldn't help but groan a low, almost primal sound out from the back of his throat as Diavolo bit down harshly at the area around his collarbone- before pulling away and licking at the marks on his skin, and then moving onto another spot. All the while his hands continued to feel out Lucifer's chest.

Diavolo rolled his hips languidly against Lucifer a few times, able to feel Lucifer through his trousers already. His head dipped even lower, licking a path down Lucifer's torso. Said demon bit his lip to contain the moans that threatened to escape as Diavolo continued his journey south, crawling off of Lucifer's lap, prepared to get onto his knees.

The eldest brother grabbed Diavolo by his hair as his final foot finally reached the floor. The prince could do nothing but look up at Lucifer, tongue still planted against the area above his trousers and hands planted at his waist as he raised his brows. Lucifer gulped a bit before speaking, not wanting his voice to come out as strained as he felt it would be.

"Not this time. I want to go down on _you._ " 

His voice was firm as he looked down at Diavolo, who just stared right back for a moment. The look on Lucifer's face, with his slightly flushed cheeks, and his swollen lips- along with the determined look in his eyes: they all gave Diavolo butterflies that danced across his skin, up his arms, across his shoulders and down the back of his spine, leaving goosebumps in their place. If he could, Diavolo would stop time here, only if it meant he could keep looking at Lucifer like this.

The prince finally snapped out of his trance and pulled away from the other's chest, laughter bubbling up from his stomach and escaping past his lips. Lucifer scowled as Diavolo continued to laugh, squatting down and wrapping an arm around his stomach, the other one falling flat onto the floor so he wouldn't lose his balance and fall over.

"Hahahha~! Of course Luci! If that's what you wa-AH-"

Diavolo was cut off as he was slammed to the ground, winded as his arms were splayed out beside him. Lucifer crawled in an almost predatory way off of the chair to straddle his hips. He leaned down, pressing his forearms to the wood on either side of Diavolo's head. Diavolo would have sworn that Lucifer was a red as a tomato, and that it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen, but he didn't get chance to confirm as Lucifer leaned down and kissed him again.

Lucifer took control easily this time, slipping his tongue past Diavolo's lips and tilting his head so he could get as deep as possible. The prince returned the gesture, and reached up, holding onto Lucifer's hair gently as they kissed, slow and so much more sensual compared to their earlier battles. Lucifer broke away for air reluctantly, before immediately reattaching himself to Diavolo, this time with a lot more need, as if that small break away from the prince's mouth was too much for him. Diavolo followed along, their kiss once again becoming sloppy, with hands gripping harshly onto the other, as if never wanting to seperate. 

Rolling his hips slowly and purposefully, Lucifer pushed against Diavolo, seeking more friction. Diavolo visibly tensed, stilling in their kiss before letting a low groan be swallowed by Lucifer's mouth. They parted, and Lucifer smirked down at the prince, a strange feeling of power engulfing him as he sat atop the prince's hard-on. For no one else got to hear those honeyed words of praise; no one else got to watch as Diavolo was overcome with pleasure; no one else got to overpower the demon prince like this: no one but him. 

Half-lidded eyes looked up at Lucifer, pulling him into their golden depths as Diavolo licked his lips. He gripped Lucifer's hair even harder, bringing his head down enough so that he was just millimeters from the others mouth when he practically moaned with a voice laced in euphoria, "Luci, _do it again. Give me_ _more~_ " 

The eldest brother shuddered, a groan escaping his own lips at just the _words_. He followed along with Diavolo's command, because as much as he wanted to say that he overpowered the prince: _he_ was the one that felt weak at the knees, _he_ was the one that was a flushed mess, and _he_ was the one who couldn't even speak without breaking in composure. And so he grinded against the other's hips again, just like before, but with more force, more impatience, more _desire._

They both moaned out, still a breath away from kissing. Lucifer rolled his body again, _and again, **and again**_ \- falling into a rhythm with his movements. He had propped himself up a little more, planting splayed hands on Diavolo's sturdy chest and using it to push himself higher, to give him more power. Groans and lewd sounds filled the room as Diavolo started to move along with Lucifer. Hips moving up and down with Lucifer's, breaths rising and falling with Lucifer's, and pleasure coming over him in waves along with Lucifer; they fell into sync without even trying, unable to stop the sounds that followed.

Diavolo's gaze took in the sight above him and basked in it. There was Lucifer, biting his lip and groaning with red cheeks and marks that littered his neck, pressing his body against Diavolo's in yearning. It made something bubble within Diavolo, the same feeling that he had been having all night.

Before he could do anything about it however, Lucifer scowled, looking down and seeing the trousers that kept him and Dia from being skin-against-skin. He stopped his movements abruptly, causing Diavolo to cease aswell. When Lucifer moved off of Diavolo's hips to kneel inbetween his thighs, the prince let out a low whine, pouting slightly as he looked up at the other demon. 

Lucifer felt his skin burning again, like it had been earlier under the prince's gaze. He chose to ignore it, or maybe he just accepted the low burning feeling of want flowing through his blood as he leaned forward. Capturing one of Diavolo's dark buds in his mouth, he bit and flicked it with his tongue, swirling around it effortlessly. The prince's breath hitched, a small " _Fuck-_ " leaving his lips. 

The eldest brother smirked, sinking lower and lower, fingers dragging over every patch of skin he could see, before hooking them under the waistband of Diavolo's trousers. He stopped for a second, simply running his hands under the piece of clothing almost teasingly.

" _Lucifer-_ "

Said demon felt himself practically freeze, looking up slightly to catch Diavolo's eyes, hunger enveloping him due to his own emotions and the look in Diavolo's eye the moment he did. He found himself giving the prince a nonchalant look - even despite his innards screaming - before undoing the zip that held the other's trousers together, then pulling them and his boxers off in an achingly slow manner. It earned him another pout and a whine, but once they were off and tossed to the side once again, he turned back to the prince.

This was something he could never get used to.

Diavolo constantly told him how beautiful he was, about the radiance he emitted that made everyone turn his way, but Diavolo fell under those compliments aswell. His dark, muscled body could always enrapture him and probably everyone else so easily, not that he would ever probably admit it.

That was why he licked his lips, even just subconsciously, and the simple gesture set Diavolo's heart ablaze. It hammered in the prince's chest, a feeling of desire and anticipation consuming him. He propped himself up onto his elbows to look down at Lucifer, wanting to watch Lucifer in all his beauty, to burn it into his mind.

Said demon finally moved from his spot between Diavolo's thighs, wrapping a hand around Diavolo with confidence. He locked eyes with the prince, before leaning down and licking from the bottom of his shaft right to the tip in one slow movement, eyes never leaving Diavolo.

The prince shuddered, feeling so overwhelmingly _hot._ Everywhere on his body that Lucifer had previously touched was hot. And he wanted Lucifer to put those hands hands and lips on him more, to touch him more, play with him more, desperately clamber for him more.

Hands reached out to grab at Lucifer's hair and he was pulled forward once again. The demon complied, letting Diavolo bob his head for him, knowing that the prince would not push Lucifer too far down.

He sucked harshly, moved his hand fluidly, tasted every part of Diavolo he could- all to hear those moans, those pleas of his name on the prince's lips, the harsh grabbing of his hair out of want. 

Speeding up, he bobbed his head by himself now, not following the slow pace that Diavolo had be creating. It earned a sharp gasp in response, " _Fuck_. Luci, you're so good~ _ahh-hah~"_ Lucifer couldn't help the heat that rose up his neck, tainting his face with red as he continued to move his mouth with half-lidded eyes, probably a lot sloppier and rougher than before. Diavolo didn't seem to mind however as he threw his head back, legs coming up to trap Lucifer inbetween them.

Lucifer had expected Diavolo getting close, he had felt the tensing of his muscles, had felt the need grow and grow as he gripped onto his hair and almost growled, as if Lucifer would stop if he let go. What he hadn't expected however, was the sudden feeling of being picked up and pulled away from Diavolo's length, instead being flipped and pushed into to the floor beneath them as Diavolo situated his knee between the other's legs.

"I don't think you know what you do to me Luci-" The prince's voice was low and throaty, having spent the last 10 minutes moaning instead of speaking. 

His thigh was pressed against Lucifer's arousal, pushing down as he mirrored what the other demon had done to him and trapping him with his arms on the floor the beside his head. Heart pounding against his chest, palms sweating and breath heaving, Lucifer couldn't do anything but look up into those golden eyes. No one else could do this. No one else could trap him underneath their body, and then have him _like it._

"I don't think you know how much you pull me in, and never let me go." Diavolo was pressing kisses along Lucifer's jaw now, trailing them up to his cheek aswell. Words flowed out of his mouth without second thought, to overwhelmed by Lucifer's entire being. Lucifer swallowed, hands coming up to hold Diavolo's neck, "No. That's what you do, my lord. You're the one that pulls me in and never lets me leave. As if I would ever disappear from your side even without it."

Hands came up to cup Lucifer's face, lips touching his gently as a breathy voice called out his name, " _Lucifer~_ " The word alone sent shivers down his spine, made his entire body pound with feelings as he returned the breathy voice, " _Diavolo_." The world seemed to fall silent, and time seemed to stop as they stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

_Then everything came crashing down._

Lips connected feverishly, and hands dug into skin as tongues danced and teeth clashed. It wasn't graceful at all, but it was pure. Pure and filled with so much emotion. Emotion they were too scared to say allowed, so instead it was spoken through the biting of lips, the pulling of hair and the rolling of hips.

Lucifer felt like he was sinking. Like he was being pulled into those endless depths of desire and desperation that he had been falling into earlier. But he was going deeper. Falling further. Searching for that clawing feeling against his chest. More. More. " _More~_ " 

Diavolo's hands continued their earlier journey across Lucifer's body at his request, touching and mapping everything he could find. Basking in the small breathy gasps Lucifer gave him when he traced spots of his skin, travelling curiously down, moving further.

Earlier, Lucifer would have told you that the feeling of Diavolo's gaze, and the air in the room made his skin prick, made it burn more than anything else. But the feeling of Diavolo's finger, easing itself into his ass, _that_ burned more. It burned so much more than anything else. Yet as Diavolo continued to work him open, biting his lips harshly and adding another finger, there was only one thing Lucifer could think of: that it was good. That it was _so, so_ _good._ And he felt himself throb in anticipation of more than just Diavolo's fingers.

Licking Lucifer's lip one final time before pulling away, the prince admired the sight below him, basked in the feeling of Lucifer around his fingers. In the way he clenched around him when he curled them, in the way he arched his back and wrapped his leg around Diavolo when he added a third finger. All of it. 

Diavolo moved his fingers at a slow and deliberate pace: he could say it was because he wanted Lucifer to feel as good as possible, but it was more to do with his want to hear those gasps and moans even more, to fill his ears to the brim with them. After drawing it out for as long as possible, Diavolo pulled out his fingers, leaving Lucifer with a cold, empty feeling from something that once made him feel like he was on fire.

There were many times that Diavolo would say magic came in helpful, and this was one of them. For he didn't want to leave the tight grasp of Lucifer's legs, but he didn't want to contort that euphoric expression that made his entire body throb of need into one of pain. So instead, he held out his hand, and smiled pleasantly when a small bottle appeared in it.

Lucifer opened his eyes a little to look down at the prince, before immediately snapping them shut and throwing his head back when he felt something press against his entrance once again. He sucked in a sharp breath as Diavolo pushed his hips forward, the contrast between the cold liquid covering him and the red-hot feeling from before causing him to squirm slightly.

Diavolo buried his face in the others neck as he came flush with the other, breathing heavy and body glistening with sweat. He pulled back out again, before slowly easing his way back forward, matching that slow, steady pace he had used with his fingers before. 

Lucifer felt full. Full to the brim with Diavolo. Full to the brim with needy emotions that threatened to break the glass that kept them in. Wrapping his arms around the others neck and pulling his face up so they were looking at each other, Lucifer watched as that glass filled with all his emotions tipped over, spilling them everywhere without second thought:

"Diavolo - _nngh-_ Go faster. Go harder. I want more. Let me feel more of you-" 

Lucifer's breathing was heavy inbetween each word, and the moment everything had flown out of his mouth, heat began to rise. Up his legs, down his back, across his face. _Everywhere._ From Diavolo's darkening gaze; from the primal growl that attacked his ears; from hands that slipped down his back and held up his hips; and from the feeling of Diavolo thrusting harshly into Lucifer without another thought, self-control slipping out of his grasp with every needy plea. All of it consumed him.

The feeling of nails scraping down his back made Diavolo shudder. Causing him to speed up his movements even more. He was hopeless. Unable to deny the other demon when those words reached his ears, unable to even think well enough to even reply. So instead he settled for attaching himself to those plump lips that were open in a loud moan, as if they were asking Diavolo to attack them. He could only hope the sloppy kiss was enough to express how much Lucifer made him feel, how fucked he truly felt from just looking at the eldest brother.

Bodies mingled. Sweat glistened. Lips fought. Temperatures rose. Heads were thrown back. Pleasure was spilled. All to express those feelings that words couldn't describe. All to let the other know the thoughts that raced through both of their heads:

'Fuck. You make my skin burn and my heart explode. But I enjoy it, so carry on dragging me down. Don't ever let me leave those endless pits of your desire. Because I love you, so keep me by your side. Even if we have to sink down, _together_.'

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I dont know if I'm allowed to say this, but I enjoyed writing this, like a lot. It was really fun, and I think it might be my best work yet- hahaha.


End file.
